


不朽

by dummybunny



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Translation, daily odd compliments, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummybunny/pseuds/dummybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>由 Daily Odd Compliment 得來的靈感。 天同喜歡彥西，彥西也喜歡天同。而萊利則喜歡讓他的哥哥日子不好過。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不朽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amaranth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912566) by [sovereign thunder (old_gods_of_asgard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_gods_of_asgard/pseuds/sovereign%20thunder). 



> 我試著讓兩位朋友為我試看，但他們都沒給我回音。我很容易犯錯所以如果看到任何錯誤請讓我知道。 [這是](http://24.media.tumblr.com/568dd7edcda23b1bd3c607658188c63c/tumblr_mokba7Dbzn1qkliv0o1_1280.jpg)該篇我得到靈感來源的DOC。使用在彥西給天同的便條裡， 因為那就是蠻適合的。最近也許還會有續章，因為我沒有甜餅文不行，而且像『Amaranth』這樣的標題值得比單發文更多。

彥西按著洗手台邊緣作了好多個沉重，幾近痛苦的深呼吸。「你能作到的。你能作到的，你能作到的。」他這樣告訴自己。他 _能夠_ 作到這件事而且他會去做這件事然後無論怎樣他將會比現在好多了，不管天同的反應會是如何。

天同的反應。當然，成功關鍵完全就是建立在相信：假設彥西沒有搞砸一切，天同就會答應他。彥西感到自己的胃因為天同會對他說「不」的想法而翻絞著，正當這時萊利打開洗手間的門來關切，正好看到他哥哥轉過身然後丟出一句：「我作不到。我沒辦法。」

萊利花了一秒鐘來喘口氣後將一根手指直戳彥西的臉。「我對天發誓，我會去砍你。」他吼著。「我該死的非常確定他就是會答應你！然後如果你還能搞砸，我就會砍你。」

彥西則是對萊利下的威脅沒有太多動搖。「那是誰讓你可以這麼該死的非常確定啊？」萊利則緘口不言。「我就是 _知道_ 。」

「看著，彥西，拜託。」萊利跟著彥西回到房間時發出一聲哀鳴。「我跟你保證，要是你大膽去說，他真的會說好。他對你就 _沒能有_ 別的答案了！你問其他任何人看看！」

「我沒辦法。」彥西吞下一大堆想反駁的話然後抓起他的夾克外套。萊利追上去但差了幾吋沒抓到袖子，同時他追問。「 _你去哪_ ？」

「就出去，好嗎？就是，去外面一下。我需要一點空間。如果有任何緊急狀況你再打電話給我。」彥西套上外套然後走出他們兄弟共住的房間。他在萊利面前甩上門，希望他接收到暗示然後就別管他了。也許這不是最好的主意也並非是最好的計畫，但總比先前的好一點，同時也好過待在碎頂訓練營裡焦頭爛額等待奇蹟發生。也許他幸運一點，就能在酒吧裡找到還過得去的一夜情。

彥西非常小心的規畫他的路線來避免遇到萊利－如果他跑出房間追他－或是天同，彥西知道前者將會一路咬著他直到休息區，也預見到後者對他的影響之大將會讓他作出某些 _難以置信_ 的蠢事。

當然彥西甚麼不缺最缺幸運。雖已是事後諸葛但仔細想想，抄捷徑穿過自助餐廳大概不是好主意；因為畢竟如果天同沒在工作或是研究項目，他就是在幫自己補充咖啡給自己提高集中力。在這部分彥西也必須給他肯定－天同甚麼都奉獻給工作。當好幾年前史戴克把他帶來幫忙技師團的時候他還像隻溺水老鼠一樣，跟現今全然不同。

雖然看起來憔悴又好幾天沒睡，褲子上有著咖啡漬與墨水痕而眼下掛著眼袋，天同就是能吸引到彥西的目光。他全然不在最佳狀態，很明顯，除非你覺得他的外套算的上乾淨而頭髮梳得很整齊。彥西不知道天同到底給他起了甚麼作用；在他眼裡，天同看起來美好的如同聖誕節早晨，並且永遠都會是如此。

「噢，」天同舔了一下他乾燥的嘴唇。這樣單純的動作就能完全威脅到彥西目前的情緒穩定度。「還好嗎，貝特？甚麼事不好了嗎？」 _某種意義上是吧_ ，彥西心想。他搖頭然後開口想說些甚麼，但是一個字也說不出口。「你真的...確定沒出甚麼事嗎？你看上去臉色不太好－」

「我好愛你那些領結。」彥西的下巴因為用全力把那些字句推出口而發痛。天同挑起一邊眉毛，而他只能繼續結巴的說，「我好愛他們，超愛。他們都...他們看起來都好棒。他們很棒，他們看起來就像，呃，像公主戴著蝴蝶結，在他們的頭髮上一樣。但你的，你的就像是...為你的...脖子...戴的。」

彥西突然口乾舌燥，而當天同驚訝的兩端眉毛都抬高時他也無法再動搖更多了。「我...你說甚麼？」

「我。我的意思是。呃。媽的。」每個字都拖拉著彥西的喉嚨，不管他多努力嘗試，他就是不能給出一個夠好的解釋。反之他作了三個深深的，恐懼的深呼吸，死命擠出一句「噢我的 **天啊** 。」然後火速轉身從他走來的方向跑回去。因為嘗試盡量用走的完全沒有意義－他先前的發言所呈現出純粹的愚蠢已經將他打得七葷八素而由尷尬產生的疼痛都可以體感到了。耶穌 _他媽的_ 基督，他真是個腦殘。

他終於回到他跟萊利的房間然後發現房間鎖上而裡面空無一人。因為得到庇護而滿懷感謝的倒進床，試圖不讓自己對他白癡的大腦跟共犯的嘴巴洩出令人毛骨悚然的尖叫。

萊利在幾小時後找到他，趴著而且看上去十分驚駭。「我是個笨蛋。」

「對，你完全是。」

「不，萊利，我是說我達到腦殘的程度就像，好像他是亞契‧甘迺迪而我是艾爾‧蘇普瑞摩。」

「…你能給我點我能理解的文化譬喻嗎？」

「喔，滾去死啦，萊利。」彥西把自己身體推成坐姿，轉身面對在門邊的弟弟。「我真是白癡。」

「我們對這之前已經有過共識了。」萊利進房後朝彥西桌邊走去；在他哥仍然在叨唸時。他找出了紙跟筆。

「我的意思是說，當我離開的時候我是真的要出去。我是要出去的！去喝點酒，也許還可以搞上甚麼人。但我沒有。我看到他了，他在喝咖啡，而且他看起來還是那麼棒。我就只是想要稱讚他一下，好嗎？這就像，不管甚麼時候我看到他，腦裡就全部都是『這人真好看，快，快說點蠢話！』然後我就說了，因為我是白癡。」萊利把便條冊跟筆推進彥西手裡。「這幹嘛？」

「你現在要寫點東西給他。」萊利說。「只是張便條也好。隨便甚麼也行，比如說，解釋一下然後邀他出去。」

「我現在不能告訴他，」彥西哀聲。「他知道了。他知道我是笨蛋了，他才不會想跟我一起。」

「你真他媽腦殘。」萊利雙手抱胸，看起來還居然頗像他們的父親。「他早知道你是笨蛋了，可是 _他喜歡你_ 。」彥西臉上皺出一團迷惑，而萊利開始嘲仿早先的他。「『 _那是誰讓你可以這麼該死的非常確定啊？_ 』我的天啊，我都不知道啦。我在走廊上找到他的資料夾然後擅自仔細讀了一下。」

「你真是個 _渾蛋_ 。」彥西對他吼著。「你這該死的小蠢包。你為甚麼不直接告訴我就好？」

「呃嗯，天啊我還真不知道為甚麼耶，」萊利把一邊拳頭扺在下巴作出他最好的 _沉思者_ 模仿。「噢，不，我完全知道！因為天同是我交過最好的一個朋友，而且當有人告訴你秘密的時候不是應該要好好保守嗎？」

「你剛剛不就告訴我了嗎！你可以在更早之前就告訴我啊，他又怎麼會知道？」

「噢噢噢，相信我吧，他就是會知道的。然後我就會為此 _受苦受難_ 。所以你趕快開始寫吧，渾蛋。」

「我不知道該寫甚麼。」

「就寫你剛剛告訴我的那些話。那整段『這個人長得多好看，我忍不住要說一堆蠢話』的東西用在你身上還挺有效果的。也許你可以邀他一起出去吃些真正的食物。」

彥西點頭，已經開始給天同寫便條。萊利的剖白突然給他增加許多自信－也沒那麼多，但是足以讓他想要在抱頭鼠竄之前再試一次看看。「那你可以幫我拿給他嗎？」

萊利翻了個白眼，但還是接過便條並且讀了一遍。「我想我還真必須幫你拿去，因為你等下大概又會窩囊起來然後把紙條撕爛還怎樣的。」在他兄弟跑離房間之前彥西抄起枕頭悶住萊利的頭。

 

* * *

 

天同打著呵欠伸伸懶腰好在他的小角落放鬆一下。他有自己的房間，雖然不是很大但放他一個人算是夠舒適了。他褪下髒衣服然後在心裡提醒自己等下醒來要洗；當他解開領結的時候，記起彥西說的話然後開始竊笑著。「傻子。」他對自己說。僅管那還是有點心痛，想到自己對那年輕人抱有的是比單純的友誼更多的感情。

年輕。哈。彥西也就只小他兩歲。附帶一提還是個呆子。一個挺帥氣的呆子，有著好看的頭髮跟折磨人的身體還有 _最令人驚嘆_ 的臀部。但不管怎樣他仍是個呆子。當天同套上舊T恤跟睡褲時漏出一聲挫折的呻吟。他這是在騙誰呢；彥西就是如此吸引他。他只希望自己有膽在餐廳就親了他，最好能是在他逃跑之前。

天同讓自己不再抵抗而後倒下，臉朝向他那彆扭不適的床鋪。當他正這樣作的時候，他的臉卻直直落在他之前沒發現放在枕頭上的一張紙上。天同任自己的肌肉動作，跪坐起身然後撿起那張鮭魚粉色的便條紙。

_『天同：_

_我真的不知道要如何向你解釋今天對著你面前吐出來的那一堆字句。這一年真的過的非常... 複雜。對的，複雜的一年，我們會度過的。天啊，我真正想要說的是這個：我在你面前真的很難保持冷靜因為無論何時我見到你，我的大腦就像是在說『這個人長得真好看，我要說些蠢話』然後我就會像是『超讚的主意啊，大腦！』然後我就會說出一些蠢話因為我是笨蛋。_

_我希望我語無倫次的渾話沒有嚇到你了。我想要邀你出去，去一個建立在非常不錯的飲食活動之上的正式的兩人約會。你知道，外面有些真的不錯的食物，而不是自助餐廳的廚餘？而當我帶你回到這裡的時候我們甚至可以進行一個正式的親熱活動。這樣我就可以碰你的屁股或其他任何地方了。因為你真是正翻了。_

_喔 **我的天** ，我又開始了。我發誓我不是一直都像這樣子。拜託，就讓我有一次機會。_

_你的（我希望是？）_

_彥西。』_

**Author's Note:**

> 提要與記述也都是譯自原作者。


End file.
